


Ready {Merry x Reader}

by elvish_sky



Series: LotR Characters x Reader Collection [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cartography, F/M, Lord of the Rings Reader Insert, Maps, Reader Insert, Rivendell, Rivendell | Imladris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky
Summary: In Rivendell, you and Merry study maps in preparation for the journey to destroy the ring.
Relationships: Merry Brandybuck/Reader
Series: LotR Characters x Reader Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095830
Kudos: 1





	Ready {Merry x Reader}

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: This request was awesome! I’m a big cartography girl, so it was really fun getting to use some maps for this. And the min-panic attack the reader experiences is based on my own, I get lots of little ones a lot, and rarely have a big one, so that’s where that came from. I hope you like this little fic, I’m sorry it’s so short!  
> Requested by Anon on Tumblr: Hi there! I really enjoy reading your writing and your blog makes me smile everytime I see something new pop up! If you’re taking them, I’d like to request a Merry x reader fic where they are both working together to research the lands they expect to cross and trying to memorise maps for the journey ahead in Rivendell?  
> Word Count: 661  
> Pairing: Merry x Reader  
> Summary: In Rivendell, you and Merry study maps in preparation for the journey to destroy the ring.  
> Warnings: Fluff, Mini-Panic attack

Ready

“Okay, so if you’re at Sarn Gebir, and need to get to Morannon, what would you do?” You sat cross-legged on the floor opposite the hobbit, maps spread all around.  
“Cross the Anduin before the Falls of Rauros, then skirt the southwestern edge of the Emyn Muil, going around the Dead Marshes. Go southwest from there and you should reach Morannon,” Merry spoke with a confident smirk.  
You nodded at his answer, and, pleased, he asked you a question. “How do we get to Lorien from here, Rivendell?”  
“We are going to go due south along the Misty Mountains before reaching Caradhras, at which we’ll cross the mountains, head west, and eventually reach Lorien.”  
He nodded at your answer. “Good job! It’s getting late, so I think we should turn in for the night. Let’s head back to our rooms.”  
You smiled at him, taking the hand he offered to help you up. Entwined hands swinging between you, you walked through the halls of Rivendell back to your rooms.  
The next day, you walked into the outdoor dining area to see Merry, eating next to Pippin while speaking with the man from Gondor who had joined the Fellowship with you. You were pretty sure his name was Boromir.  
Merry was busy questioning him about his kingdom while Pippin looked on. “So, the two cities are Minas Tirith and Osgiliath, right, Boromir?”  
The man shook his head. “Well, technically yes, but Osgiliath is just ruins. We hold it against the forces of Mordor at the moment. But yes, Minas Tirith is our main city. It’s mine and Aragorn’s eventual destination.”  
Merry nodded, “And what do you know of Rohan?”  
“A little. They are a great people, known as exceptional horse-riders. Known as the Rohirrim. And Rohan is a very hilly land, which explains the usefulness of horses.”  
“That makes sense. Thanks, Boromir! Now, Y/N and I better get off to the library. Today we’re going to review the geography of Rohan.”  
“Have fun, you two!” Pippin winked at Merry, and you reached out and punched him lightly in the arm. His cry of “Ow!” followed you out the door.  
Later that day, you sat at a table while reading about the settlements of Rohan, of Helm’s Deep, and Edoras. Breathing in and out, you tried not to panic, the full reality of where you were going to go setting in.  
Merry turned the corner around the bookshelf to see you there, knees brought to your chest as your breathing quickened. Rushing over, he grasped your hand and squeezed it lightly.  
“Hey. Y/N, look at me. What’s wrong?”  
“I- I…” Your breathing was still fast, and Merry helped you take a deep breath, then another, and as your chest shuddered you finally spoke.  
“I’m scared.”  
His eyes widened in understanding. Knowing the best thing was just to let you talk it out, he asked, “Why?”  
“Well, I mean I know we’ve been looking at these maps for a while but it’s kinda just sinking in that we’re going to travel so far. I mean, a few months ago I’d never left the Shire. I guess… I’m scared of the unknown.”  
Merry nodded. “Me too.”  
You looked up at him, surprised. “Really?”  
“Of course! Who doesn’t? But we’re going to see stuff no other hobbit has seen. And we’re helping Frodo, and that’s all that really matters.”  
“That’s true,” you smiled up at the hobbit. “Thank you, Merry.”  
“No problem,” he said as he sat next to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders so that you could rest your head on his.  
Several weeks later, the full Fellowship stood at the gates of Rivendell, preparing to leave. As you got ready to step out into the world again, you turned your head to see Merry standing next to you.  
“Ready?” Merry was smiling at you as he held out his hand.  
You nodded, clasping his hand with your own. “Ready.”


End file.
